War
by BamonBrucas
Summary: Bonnie/Damon/Stefan... One Shot  The brothers fight for the love of Bonnie. One will win the fight, the war. Who will it be?


**A/N: Hi everyone.. I hope you enjoy this song fic.. I love Jay Sean and his songs and this song is one of my favourite songs and inspired me to write this..**

**I hope you enjoy it.. **

**I don't own VD or Jay Sean..**

**

* * *

**

_I would march across the dessert, to defeat my enemy..And I would lie here in the trenches, with your picture next to me..And when I told you it's forever, then that's how it's gonna be..Don't won't let him, just take the place of me, no.._

Bonnie had to make a choice.

The most important decision in her life.

They were in the woods. Bonnie, Stefan and Damon. In a secluded part of the woods, almost impossible for anyone to find them. That was what Damon and Stefan had wanted. That was what they were achieving.

_Does he really know you like, I know you all the little things..Does he really love you like I love you, how can he compete..If he makes me fight for you, die for you, would he do the same..This has turned into way more than a game.._

Damon stroke Stefan, sending him flying in the tree. Her heart ached at the sight of him in pain. She wanted to go near him, see if he was alright. But she was unable to do so.

"He's weak Bonnie. That's all he is" Damon said looking towards Bonnie. It was cruel of them maybe, but it was the only thing they could do. They had to keep Bonnie immobilized. They had to get her watch them fight. Choose.

_Now it feels like, soldiers in a war, and none of us are backing down..And I will show you victory is mine, before we leave this battle ground..Cuz he don't leave and I don't wanna go..And I know just how this battle goes..He don't wannna leave, and I don't wanna fight this kind of war.._

It was a miracle finding a potion that kept people immobilized, and getting Bonnie drinking. But they had and Bonnie had drank it not knowing what it was. Now she was immobilized. Watching them, tear stricken and in pain.

"We're good together Bonnie. We're not obsessive and possessive. We're good" Stefan said getting up and striking Damon.

_You know he's not the man you think he is, hes hiding all his flaws..So tell me what's the point in fighting, cuz we'll all end up with scars ..But girl if that's what I must go through, then I'm not prepared to lose..Cuz I've already bled so much for you, no .._

"Stop it!" Bonnie screamed. It was like invisible chains were holding her. She hated them. She hated herself for putting them in this situation. She never thought she'd be in a position, having both Salvatore brothers fighting for her. When she was with Damon, she was really happy but then he left her and she had found solace in Stefan's arms and as time had passed she had fallen in love with him. Then Damon came back, begging, pleading her to get him back. And now here they were literally fighting for her love.

"We wont stop Bonnie. We're fighting till you choose. Till one of us dies. You're going to choose who lives" Damon said. Stefan used his moment of weakness and slammed a tree branch into Damon.

Bonnie's heart twisted. He was in so much pain. She loved him. She loved Damon, but she loved Stefan too. She couldn't choose. But she couldn't have both either.

_Does he really know you like, I know you all the little things..Does he really love you like I love you, how can he compete..If he makes me fight for you, I'd die for you, would he do the same..Baby this has turned into way more than a game.._

She had walked away first when the competition had started, went to another city, she hadn't wanted to be another Katherine or Elena, but it hadn't been enough. They had come after her.

Damon took the branch out of his thigh. "He's not who you think he is Bonnie. He's not flawless. You know how he can be. He could lose control. He could kill you!"

"No!" Stefan protested.

"But I know what I am Bonnie. I'm in control"

"I would never hurt you Bonnie" Stefan said. He was ashamed of what he had done

once, but she knew he would never hurt her. Even if he's life had depended on it.

Damon went to Stefan's neck but he moved. "I love you Bonnie. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I will die tonight, if that's what you want. I don't want a life without you" Damon's said, as he slammed Stefan in to the tree.

"Please. Don't!" Bonnie begged. She was crying openly now.

_Baby cuz we're soldiers in a war, and none of us are backing down..And I will show you victory is mine, before we leave this battle ground ..Cuz he don't leave and I don't wanna go..And I know just how this battle goes..He don't wannna leave, and I don't wanna fight this kind of war.._

Her heart was tearing into two. One part belonged to Damon, the other to Stefan. How could she rip one part of her heart and throw it away. How can she choose? She loved them both dearly. Her loved for Damon had never have faded. It was strong, but Stefan's love was strong too.

If she was free, she'd kill herself and end this misery right here. But she wasn't. She couldn't do anything. She felt stupid, selfish and helpless. Her cries of pleas weren't enough. They both were on a rage, not seeing her. Not listening. Just craving for her, for the death of the other.

"I will win Bonnie" Damon said.

"You have to end this Bonnie. Its gone to far" Stefan said, panting.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see this. Not wanting to see them in pain. Two people fighting for her. Two brothers. To some it may seem like a gift but it was the worse curse ever. Especially if you loved them both.

Stefan was her angel. Her light in the shadow. Her friend, her lover. He had protected her from everything as much as he could. His love was tender, just what every girl needed. Just what she needed at the time. She couldn't think of a life without him. She couldn't choose Damon because she couldn't hurt him.

Damon was her devil. He was her moon in the night. Guiding her through life, teaching her, preparing her. He was bad maybe, but he was good to her. He was her lover, her friend. Maybe he had hurt her at the time, but that was quickly forgotten. He had proved his love to her. His love was rough, passionate, and possessive. Just what she needed. She couldn't think of a life without him too. She couldn't choose Stefan because she couldn't hurt him.

_I'm getting kind of sick of this battle..Wish I can take it back to when I had you..I'm almost thinking that he can have you..Just let him have you..It's getting kind of hard to convince you..After all the shit that we've been through..Why would you let all this happen?..You got a choice to make, it stop it's already gone to far girl.._

2 life.

1 heart.

1 choice.

This was what she had in front of her. How could she choose? How could she end the other brothers life?

Closing her eyes hadn't been enough for Bonnie, she was still able to hear them. Hear their cries of pain. Every cry bled her heart more. It didn't matter who it was, she cried for both of them.

She concentrated on her powers. It had been hours, since they first came here and she had drank the potion. Surely the effect had to pass by now. She concentrated, stretching herself further and further in her mind. She sensed her finger twitch. It was an improvement.

Bonnie opened her eyes to see Stefan and Damon both on the floor. Her heart was about to explode. She wanted to run to Stefan, to Damon.

She saw Damon standing up slowly, and she let out a breath of relief.

"He's my brother Bonnie, don't make me kill him. I don't want to. But I will" Damon said.

Bonnie closed her eyes again. She forced all the power within her to break the invisible chains. She was getting weaker. Her brain was exploding. But it was working. She could feel it.

Snap. Suddenly the invisible chains broke and she opened her eyes to see Damon ready to put the stake through Stefan's heart.

Bonnie ran next to him.

"Damon don't!" she screamed, stopping him. Damon was shocked, but at the same time proud of her powers.

"You're choosing him?" he asked, pained.

"No" Bonnie said.

"Then you're choosing me?" he smirked.

"No"

"You have to choose Bonnie. There's no other way" Stefan said, now coming. "Don't give up what we had"

"If you choose him. I'll kill all three of us. I wont let you go to him. I cant bear it"

From all the heartbreak and anguish, some where Bonnie was able to find a small smile. Her Damon was always the same. Possessive. But she loved that about him.

It made her feel special.

Stefan staked Damon through his chest.

"No!" Bonnie cried as Damon fell on the dirt. He was too weak now. Unable to get up.

It was time to choose.

"Time to choose Bonnie" Stefan commented. But she could the anguish in his eyes. As much as they loved her, he hated the fact of killing Damon. He was his brother.

_Baby cuz we're soldiers in a war, and none of us are backing down..And I will show you victory is mine, before we leave this battle ground ..Cuz he don't leave and I don't wanna go..And I know just how this battle goes..He don't wannna leave, and I don't wanna fight this kind of war.._

2 life.

1 heart.

1 choice.

That's what Bonnie had.

She moved next to Damon. He was so weak. Losing too much blood. Her heart felt like someone was squeezing it tight.

"Come on Damon! Don't leave me." she begged him, cradling his head in her arms.

She couldn't lose him. Not now, not ever. She realised, if he died this moment, she'd die with him. As he bled, she bled internally.

"Come on Damon. Bite. Feed" she said, giving her wrist to him.

"I guess your choosing him" Stefan said silently.

Bonnie couldn't talk, her throat was too tight.

"Come on Damon". She cried from relief when she felt Damon slowly biting her wrist. She kissed his forehead.

"I love you Damon. Don't ever leave me"

She lifted her head to see Stefan leaving the woods. His head down. Her heart ached for him too. For what they had. But at least he was alive. He would be alive.

In this war. She had chosen her devil..

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
